Brothers Do Care
by Wisdom Witch
Summary: Feliciano runs into Lovino. Feliciano wants to spend time with his brother, but Lovino is against the idea. Short one-shot. Rated T for Lovino.


**A/N: Hello, dear readers! In this short one-shot, I'll be using human names. This is my first Hetalia story and I hope that it isn't too bad. Just wanted to write a little one-shot about the Vargas brothers. I do feel that the characters may be a bit OOC, so by all means, tell me if you have a problem with the characterization. Also, forgive me if some of the Italian words are wrong. I don't know much Italian words.**

Lovino Vargas was a very handsome young man, a dreamboat, even. He was the personification of South Italy and many men and women alike melted into puddles of goop upon seeing the attractive nation. Many people would have given an arm and a leg just for a kiss. The problem? He was impolite, rude, and vulgar. The man was as sour as a lemon and extremely bitter. He swore whenever he pleased and was completely full of himself.

Yet for some reason, despite his rudeness, he was dearly loved by his little brother. His brother, Feliciano, admired and looked up to Lovino, even though Lovino acted as though he couldn't care less for his little brother. Feliciano was a nuisance to him and he never stopped annoying Lovino. Lovino would often call his little brother a coward and acted much tougher than little Feliciano, but in truth, the elder Vargas sibling was just as much a coward as his brother was.

Lovino was sitting in a booth at the corner of a restaurant not far from his house, munching on his lunch contentedly. He finished eating his spaghetti bolognese and payed the bill (although not without flirting to the waitress first). He got up and left the restaurant.

The smirking Italian turned a corner when some idiot ran into him. Lovino was knocked backwards and fell on the ground, with someone who looked almost identical to him landing on his stomach.

"Romano!"

Lovino cringed inwardly upon hearing the all too familiar sickly-sweet innocent, child-like voice that called his nickname. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother, who looked extremely happy to have ran into Lovino.

"FELICIANO! Get off me, you stupid bastard!" Lovino snarled at his brother.

"Oops! Scusa, Lovi!" Feliciano got up and offered his hand to Lovino, who ignored it and pushed himself off the ground.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Feli?!" Lovino demanded. This was **his** land, Feliciano had no right to be here.

"I was-a just doing a little shopping when I ran into you!" Feliciano indicated to the shopping bags on the floor. "I went out to buy-a spaghetti! Ey, Romano! I have an idea! Do you want to make-a spaghetti bolognese with me?" his brother grinned like an idiot. Feliciano was the personification of North Italy and although he was physically nineteen, he acted more like a five-year old.

"No. Now go away, bastard." Lovino said harshly and started to walk away from his pest of a brother. Why would he want to make spaghetti? He had already eaten spaghetti! Feliciano picked up his shopping bags and followed him.

"OK, so you do not want-a to make spaghetti. How about we just make-a something else?"

"No, now leave me alone."  
"Do you want-a to make pizza?"

"No-"

"Do you want-a to make guanciale?"

"No!"

"Do you want-a to make pancetta?"

"Shouldn't you be bothering that potato bastard Ludwig by now?" Lovino interrupted.

"He says he is very busy right now and he doesn't want to be bothered by a blödmann... whatever that-a means. He kicked me out of his house-a, though. So... do you want-a to make-?"

"Shut up! Basta chiudere la bocca stupido, idioto! I don't want to make-a food, I want to be left alone!" Lovino yelled, stomping his foot.

"Romano-"

"You are always annoying me and you never shut up-!"

"-Romano, lis-"

"Leave me alone, bastardo. Why are you always following me around like an annoying marmocchio?! Just leave me alone, idioto!"

Feliciano looked a little hurt, but knowing him, Lovino suspected that he would be perfectly fine in a few seconds. Feliciano always bounced back, no matter how much Lovino insulted him.

"Fine. I will-a go now." Feliciano sniffed and turned away from his older brother. Lovino let out a sigh of relief. Finally, the idiot was going to leave him alone. Lovino continued to walk away from Feliciano but stopped when he noticed that Feliciano was following him. Lovino gritted his teeth. That idiot. He spun around and was about to snap at Feliciano when he suddenly froze.

Lovino didn't know what it was, but he felt strange. Feliciano looked heartbroken and seemed so alone, which confused him. Lovino had said worse things before, and Feliciano appeared to be fine. It usually gave him great pleasure to torment his brother (well... sometimes...), but he felt a little... guilty, maybe?

Lovino shook his head and brushed that thought aside. No, he didn't feel any guilt. Why would he?

"What do you want?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes. He spoke somewhat softer than before, but there was still an edginess to his tone.

"I... I just-a wanted to spend time with you." Feliciano said sadly.

Lovino cocked an eyebrow, "Why? That asshole Ludwig not want to be your friend anymore?"

Feliciano shook his head. "It's not that... Lovino, you are my brother and I just... wanted to spend time with you. Like... like-a we used to. When we were bambini."

Lovino blinked. Huh. Lovino recalled that, in their childhood days, Lovino was exactly the same as he was now, if not worse; he would always swear, refuse to do any chores or listen to anyone and was extremely disrespectful to his ex-caregiver Roderick, Feliciano, and his guardian Antonio along with many others that didn't have a notable role in Lovino's life.

"Per favore, fratello...," Lovino's attention snapped back to Feliciano, "...sono tutto da solo."

Those words were met with silence. Lovino had not expected Feliciano to say that. Feliciano was always surrounded by friends (or, at least, people). So much for that stupid blond bastard being his friend if he'd rather work than spend time with Feli.

Lovino stared into Feliciano's eyes, which were now swimming with unshed tears. Lovino did a double take. Was his brother seriously about to cry? Being kicked out of Ludwig's house must have hurt more than he let on...

Lovino sighed, averting his eyes, looking at anything other than his brother's round, puppy-like eyes.

"Per favore..." Feliciano said.

Lovino groaned, knowing that he had already lost. He may enjoy teasing his brother and bullying him sometimes, but that didn't mean that he was completely heartless. Feliciano always had his friends nearby to cheer him up and now he was alone.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

Feliciano looked shocked. "You really want-a to spend time with me?"

Lovino stayed silent. Let Feliciano be uncomfortable for a while longer. Feliciano stared at him expectantly and Lovino decided not to torture the poor boy any longer. He inhaled deeply before answering, "Yes."

Feliciano's face split into a grin.

"Veee...! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Feliciano dropped his shopping bags and lunged forward to attack Lovino with a huge hug.

"Argh! Get off me, you stupid bastard!"

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" Feliciano exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him away as fast as he could.

"Feliciano, you idiot! What about your shopping bags?!"

Feliciano skidded to a halt. "Wait here." he told Lovino and ran back to get his bags. Lovino massaged his wrist. Feliciano was surprisingly strong. Lovino stared at his brother's retreating back. Had he done the right thing? Feliciano was, undoubtedly, a useless idiot. Why was he wasting his time on him? He should just leave, go home...

Lovino stared as Feliciano collected his shopping bags and was running back with a happy grin. It almost made Lovino want to smile. Almost.

"I'm back!" Feliciano huffed, clutching his side with one arm and holding his bags in the other hand. "Oof! I am so tired, fratello. Maybe we should-a lie down- AH!"

Lovino had grabbed Feliciano's wrist and ran to nowhere in particular.

"Vee! Romano, slow down!"

Lovino glanced over his shoulder at Feliciano. Oh, yes. He had definitely made the right choice by staying with Feliciano. Lovino allowed the smallest of smiles to creep up on his face and the two Vargas brothers continued running until they arrived at Lovino's house- at least, that's what Lovino wished he could say. Feliciano had collapsed about halfway there (he had lasted much longer than Lovino had thought he would...) and a grumpy Lovino had to carry his heavy brother all the way home.

**A/N: Well, that's that done! Not sure if it was quite good enough, but oh well. Here are the translations if you didn't understand some words:**

_**fratello – brother**_

_**per favore – please**_

_**sono tutto da solo – I'm all alone**_

_**bastardo – bastard**_

_**idioto – idiot**_

_**marmocchio – brat**_

_**bambini - children**_

_**blödmann – dumbass**_

_**Basta chiudere la bocca stupido – Shut your stupid mouth**_

_**scusa - sorry**_

**I think that's about it. I'm not really good at Italian or German, so if I've made a mistake, please tell me. If you're curious as to why Ludwig kicked out N. Italy, it was because Feliciano was bugging him and Ludwig had a lot of work to get done. Ludwig still cares for Feliciano, of course. Anyway, please leave a review! Constructive criticsim is welcome! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
